


Fun in the Enterprise Pool

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Black and white cartoon. Kirk and Spock toss around a Frisbee.





	Fun in the Enterprise Pool




End file.
